Doubt City
by Monobu
Summary: Twenty Years after The World's Most Despair-Inducing Event, the Future Foundation has returned hope to the world, unaware of a new plan being made. This story is a bit different as it takes place in a town with adults not teenagers.
1. Proulouge

**BUZZ BUZZ ITS STORY TIME...this time I'm straying of my path of HTf fics and making a Dangan Ronpa one...YAY!.**

**So here have an opening.**

**Prolouge**

It has been twenty years since "The Worlds Most Despair Inducing Event" and the Future Foundation has succsefully taken care of all members of Super High School Level Despair, allowing hope to return to the world. However while the Future Foundation believed they had taken care of SHSL Despair, they were wrong as right under their noses, a plan was in its first stage.

Somewhere, in a dark room, several figures sat around a table, the only source of light was a dim candle. "So the town is empty" sated one figure, the deep voice cearly that of a man. "Yes all citizens have been dealt with" replied a figure with a more feminene voice "And the mayor?" Asked the same man "We plan to use him in this one" replied a different figure, this one also a man "Good, then the Game of Mutual Killing will begin once more" the first man stated before leaning over the table and blowing out the candle.

**Yep that was short...but hey OC Form.**

**Also this Story will take place in a town, so inctead of high schoolers, its GROWN UPS MWHAHAHAH, meaning instead of Super High School Level -. Its Super Citizen level - FUN!**

**Name:**

**Age(21-50):**

**Gender(male, female, trap, transgender):**

**Date of Birth( Month and day only):**

**Appearance: **

**Clothing: **

**Nationality(Can be anything but need to live in Japan):**

**Family Members(not needed):**

**Super Citizen Level:**

**Personality: **

**Backstory: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fears: **

**Desires:**

**Hobbies: **

**Habits: **

**Other: **

**Oh and I'm looking for 20 ocs**

**10 males**

**10 females**

**Transgender will count as current gender.**

**Traps will be real gender.**

**NO GO...oh and Description will be updated until I get all the needed OCs.**

* * *

**NONE SLOTS LEFT! YAY!**

**SCL TITLES TAKEN**

**Sharpshooter.**

** Butcher.**

** Art prodigy.**

** Band Teacher.**

** Tour Guide.**

** Reader.**

** Bodyguard.**

** Inventor.**

**Athlete.**

**Multi-Talent**

**Doctor**

**Music Artist**

**Stunt Devil**

**Locomotive Engineer**

**Doll Maker**

**Hacker**

**Astronomer**

**Archaeologist**

**Nun**

**ONES I USED**

**Bellydancer**

**Puzzle Solver**


	2. Chapter 0: Meet the Folks

**Buzz Buzz Its chpater one where we meet our main character and some of the co characters. WHICH I STILL NEED MORE OF!**

**Chapter 0: Meet the Folks**

* * *

Puzuru woke with a slight pounding in his head and a empty feeling in his gut. "Oh god, did I fall asleep at desk again" Puzuru thought as he opened his eyes and found that he wasn't at his desk, infact he seemed to be far from it. Puzuru found himself inside a car, well a taxi to be presise. "What the hell did I do last night" Puzuru thought, attempting to rember how he eneded up in the back of a taxi, but the last thing he could remember was working at his desk last night and now he was here, in a taxi. Ignoring the pounding in his head, Puzuru grabbed the handle of one of the door and opened it, sunlight buring his eyes. "Shit" he cussed aloud as he covered his eyes with his left hand until the brightnest seemed less intense.

Puzuru began to look around and was mildly shocked to find himself in a place he didn't reconize, a town, or what seemed to be one from what Puzuru could gather at the moment. The only thing Puzuru could see at the moment was several houses and...a wall, a really large wall, around 100 yards up of smooth concrete, or thats what Puzuru guessed. Not sure of what to do, Puzuru began wandering around, hoping to find some to help him out. It suprisingly din't take long as Puzuru has just walked around one of the house when he bumped into someone.

"OH" stated the woman as she and Puzuru collided "Watch It" the tall, thin woman was probably in her twenties and she wore light green t-shirt, black leather jacket, dark denim short-shorts, black sneakers and thin rimmed glasses. She had long, blonde hair tied into a pony tail and her eyes were green. She also had freckles on her face, yet that didn't take away from her itemidating look.

"Oh sorry..." Puzuru stated but the woman was already walking away. "what was her deal?" Puzuru though as he started forward once more, only to again collide with someone, another woman. She was rather short and well toned with darkish skin. She seemed to be the same age as the other woman but she wore a light red top and what looked like matching parchute pants along with several gold braceletes. He heair was dark and slightly curled as it hit her shoulders while her eyes were a bright yellow on a face that belonged to someone of Indonesain origen.

"Oh sorry" the woman stated shyly.

"Its..ok...uhm..do you know where we are?" Puzuru asked the woman, hoping she knew.

"Oh...yeah the place is called Hope City, I mean thats what it said on the letter I got" the woman replied, looking away from Puzuru who suddenly rembered something, the letter. He just rembered that yester he recivied a letter in the mail, the adress he couldn't rember but what the letter said he could.

"Dear Mr. Puzuru,

CONGRATS YOU GHAVE BEEN SELECTED ALONG WITH 22 OTHERS TO PARTICIPATE IN A STUDY TO SEE HOW A TOWN WOULD RUN WITH ONLY A SET AMOUT OF PEOPLE WITH DIFFERNT TALENTS WHICH WE STATE BY GIVING A TITLE. YOUR TITLE IS "SUPER CITIZEN LEVEL PUZZLE SOLVER" AND WE HOPE TO SEE YOU AND THE OTHERS IN HOPE CITY"

Signed,

The Hope Project"

"Oh yeah...now I remember...but I still don't know how I got here" Puzuru stated, glad one mystery was solved but still bothered that more remained. Feeling a bit akward with the woman just being silent, Puzuru asked her a question "So...whats your name?"

The question broke the woman from what seemed to be deep thought, "Huh?...oh I'm the Yula Green...the Super Citizen Level Bellydancer"

**Yula Green, SCL Bellydancer.**

**Born and raised in India by her poor parents, Yula never made many friends and often shyied away from others as a child. It wasn't until Yula's mother brought her to work one day the she discovered her talent for bellydancing. Now a famous and professional bellydancer, Yula found herself always getting attacked by fans, so to get away from it all she moved to Japan where she still bellydanced at a nightclub.**

"So...who are you?" Yula asked Puzuru.

"Im Nazo Puruzu, SCL Puzzle Solver" Puzuru replied, "So uh...maybe we should look to see if we can find the others" Puzuru stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah...good idea.." Yula replied and with that, the two headed off to find the others. It wasn't long for the duo to stumble upon another womam, standing in front of a empty store front, she looked to be in her late twenties and she had meduim messy black hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and old red sneakers along with a dirty white apron. "Hello" Puzuru stated, walking up to the woman as she turned around, revealing her black eyes. "Hello I'm the SCL Butcher" the woman stated in a monotonus voice before looking back at the shop. Relizing that it was probbly pointless talking to her, the two headed off.

Soon the duo arrived at what seemed to be a supermarket, as large windows on the front revealed aisles full of food and toys and junk. Standing outside the supermarket was a pale woman who was lilekly the age of the first woman. She had pale skin covered by a crimson long sleeve collared shirt with silver buttons on the sleeves and silver accents along with a black vest tucked into her pair plack pants with a black belt. She also had knee long black boots and gloves. Her long hair was a rich brown with lighter highlights and it parted in two directions. Her eyes were red and seemed to stare straight through Puzuru.

"Hel" Puzuru started to say but he was quickly cut off by the women.

"Kamiko Kitea, SCL Art Prodigy, now fuck off" She stated, glaring at the duo who quickly left the woman alone.

"If those were some of the others here" Puzuru thought outloud "I don't really wanna meet the others" Yula nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 0: Meet the Folks Part 2

**(Ab)normal Days 1: MEET THE FOLKS part 2**

* * *

Soon the duo came across a building that looked like a diner. Standing outside of the building where two guys stood, talking to each other. The one facing way from Puzuru was taller then the other and had shaggy light brown hair. He was definitely fit and some muscle could be seen even through his purple short sleeve shirt shirt. he was also wearing kaiki cargo pants and blue sneakers. The other man looked to be in his late twenties, around the same as the first man however he was a bit shorter and had shoulder length brown hair, tied in a pony tail. His bangs hung over his eyebrows and just above his green eyes. Unlike the first man who was a little tan, the second one was rather pale like the butcher. He was wearing blue jeans with a white polo shirt and black sneakers.

The second man spotted Yula and Puzuru, quickly waving to them which got the first man to turn around and show his bluish violet eyes and several colorful bracelets on each arm.

"Hello" chimed the first man "Glad to see there are others here, the names Diasuke Hanamori" He stuck his hound out and Puzuru quickly shook his hand. "I'm the Super Citizen Level Tour Guide..or that's what is said on the card"

**Diasuke Hanamori, SCL Tour Guide.**

**Brought along by his parents on their travels around the world, it was only natural that Hanamori would grow up to become a tour guide, and one of the best. His hospitale nature made it easy for foreigners to understand him and feel welcome in whatever country he was in.**

"I might as well greet you also, the name is Shin Riku" stated the second man, much calmer than Hanamori, however he didn't stick out his hand. "Super Citizen Level Band Teacher"

**Shin Riku, SCL Band Teacher.**

**Known for his calm yet kind personality, Riku has worked as a band teacher in several different schools, always leading his band to the top of its peers and the winners of any contest.**

"The names Nazo Puzuru" Puzuru replied "Super Citizen Level Puzzle Solver and this is Yula, SCL Bellydancer" Puzuru pointed at Yula who waved weakly at Riku and Hanamori "So...what are you guys doing?" Puzuru asked.

"Oh..we were just talking about what to do, cause it doesn't seem like much is going on" Hanamori replied, looking around.

"Yeah..well me and Yula have been looking for the others because the letter said twenty two of us would be here and counting you two and Yula, we've found six" Nazuru stated.

"Cool" Hanamori stated before going back to talking with Riku. As the two talked, Puzuru and Yula headed off to look for more people. The next thing the two came across was a large buiding with a sign on it saying "Sunnyday Apartments" and a man standing at the front door, attemtping to open it. The man looked older than both Hanamori and Riku, but not by much. He was just a bit taller than Hanamori too and he was rather scrawny. His head was bald and he was wearing a blue Hawaiian shit with white flowers along with a black scarf, brown kaikis and dark brown sandles.

"OPEN UP DOOOOOR!" the man yelled, still attempting to get in the apartments. Walking up behind te man, Puzuru tapped him on the back, making the man spin around to reveal he was wearing yellow goggles. "OH GOLLY DON'T EAT ME...wait..you are not a monster. just a human...lame" the man stated, sounding truly disappointed. "Well since your human, I should introduce myself. I'm Miles Lancelor, Super Citizen Level Inventor"

**Miles Lancelor, SCL Inventor**

**Even at a young age, Miles was known for his inventions in the small french town where he lived. Now much older, his skills have increased and his inventions have gotten bigger and better. However his quirky nature makes him seem more like a mad docter than an inventor.**

"Now it would be nice to chat in all but I MUST OPEN THIS DOOR" Miles yelled before turning around and going back to his futile attempts. After a moment of just standing there, Puzuru and Yula left. It wasn't long for the duo to bump into someone else, or two someone else. As Puzuru and Yula walked around a house, they quickly found themselves in front of two men.

One was rather old, likely in his fifty's but his tall and well built body seemed to fit a younger person. The man also has short black hair with hints of grey in it and bright brown eyes. A smile was on his face. He was wearing a black kimono with white floral designs on it and the sleeved rolled up to show a black snake tattoo spiraling up his left arm. He was also wearing leather boots and a white scarfs while a sword was strapped to his side.

The other man was likely in his early twenties and his body was toned like the older man. His hair was a messy, wavy brown that covered his right eye. His eyes were both light brown and his face was almost melancholic. he was wearing black long sleeve collored shirt with a black coat. He was also wearing trousers and leathers shoes of the same color. The only thing not black that he was wearing infact was a golden locket around his neck.

"Ah hello, Its good to see someone beside Mr. Expressionless" stated the first man, pointing to the second with a smile on his face.

"Shush Fujimoto" the second man stated, glaring slightly at the first before looking at Puzuru and Yula "Anyways, the name is Kim Tae-Hui, Super Citizen Level Multi-talent and the big guy is Tanaka Fujimoto, Super Citizen Level Bodyguard"

"Tae-Hui, I could of introduced myself" Fujimoto stated, pretending to be upset.

**Kim Tae-Hui, SCL Multi-Talent**

**?**

**Tanaka Fujimoto, SCL ****Bodyguard**

**Big but lovable is a phrase used to describe carefree Fujimoto, or at least when he isn't working. When it comes to it, Fujimoto can be serious and will work his hardest to achieve a goal. **

"But you didn't" Tae-Hui responded "Ok you two should probably head that way" Tae-Hui stated, pointing behind himself "Because that seems to be were everyone is gathering, and before you ask why me and Fujimoto aren't there, its simple, we went to find the others and point them in the right direction" and before Puzuru and Yula could say anything, the two men walked off.

"Well, I guess we..should head that way" Yula stated, looking down at her feet

"Yeah..maybe we should" Puzuru replied before he began heading the way Tae-Hui pointed, followed by Yula.

The duo didn't walk far before spotting two more men and a dog. One man was in his early twenties it seemed and he was around the height of Hanamori. He had medium length, light grey hair. He was wearing a light blue jacket with a white under shirt and blue jeans with red sneakers. The other man seemed a little older than the first and a little taller. He had dark skin and black dreadlocks tied in a ponytail that reached his shoulders. He also has a rather toned body under grey button up shirt with the sleeves rolled. Along with that he was also wearing black jeans, a black body warmer, grey beanie and grey and black trainers along with a white sweatband on his right arm.

The dog was a Siberian Husky with a red collar and a long tail. Both men and the dog were heading the same direction as Puzuru and Yula who decided to catch up with them. As the two reached the men, the first one smiled weakly while the other smiled.

"Sup" the second man stated "The names Mason Coleman, SCL Athlete" he then petted the dog.

"And uh my name is...Shiro Ryusaki, Super Citizen Level Reader and this is my dog...Shinsuke" the first man stated weakly while upon hearing his name, Shinsuke barked.

**Mason Colemon, SCL Athlete**

**A legend in his hometown for being a star at multiple sports by age seventeen, mason was destined to athletic glory and by 21 he was a professional basketball player and one of the very best.**

**Shiro Ryusaki. SCL Reader**

**Most people haven't heard of Ryusaki and he prefers it that was, only earning a little fame for breaking the world recond on speed reading after finishing the "Lary Motler" series in tree days.**

**Shinsuke, SCL Pet**

**Ryusaki's pet dog. Thats it.**

"So I'm guessing you guys also ran into the brick wall and mister cold" Mason stated, referring to Tae-Hui and Fujimoto

"Uh..yeah...we did" Yula replied, attempting to aviod eye contact with Mason.

"So...how far do you think we need to go?" Puzuru asked just as a group of people came into sight, all standing in front of what seemed to be a town hall. "Oh"

* * *

**APP IS CLOSED! THANKS EVERYONE WHO SENT A OC...sorry if your didn't get in.**


	4. Chapter 0: Meet the Folks Part 3

**Chapter 0: Meet the Folks part 3**

* * *

As Puzuru, Mason, Yula and Ryusaki got closd see that it consited ofer to the group they constisted of five people plus two others who were standing away from the group. One was the Butcher and the other was the woman who Puzuru ran into before.

"Oh hey I just relized that you never us your names" Mason stated looking at Puzuru and Yula.

"Huh?..oh right.. I'm Nazo Puzuru, SCL Puzzle Solver and this is Yula green, SCL Bellydancer" Puzuru stated in reply to Mason. Just then three of the people from the group walked over, a man and two women. The man likely in his early twenties and he had tan skin and a lean but muscled body. His eyes were a peircing green and he had short light brown hair. He was wearing a beige button up shirt with a white tee under it and he had on kaki pants and brown combat boots. Looking closely, one could just spot a scar on his right arm, slightly hidden by his shirt sleeve.

The first woman looked to be in her mid twenties with what seemed to be a fiar complection and brown hair, but it was hard to be sure as she wore a nun uniform and the only hair to be seen stuck out from it in strands. She was also wearing a white rosary and hlaf circe glasses over her blue eyes. The second woman seemed around the age of the first however she was a bit taller though not like Ryusaki. She had long dark brown hair with a small braid in it and she was wearing thin framed rectagular glasses that sat infront of her brown eyes. Along with that, she was wearing black shirt with a white star pattern on it and a black jacket, matching her plain black pants and a black and white ribbon in her hair, next to a white star hair clip.

"Hello there" stated the first woman "My name is Merry Christabella" Merry then grabbed Puzuru by the hand and shook it. "I'm the SCL Nun"

"Hey the names Jack Rocker, SCL Archeologist" stated the man "And thats...uhh..." jack started to say as he pointed to the other woman, but his mind clearly drawing a blank.

"Ruka...Maeda" the woman stated softly "SCL Astronomer" and aftter saying that, Maeda quickly walked away, sweat on her face.

**Merry Christabella, SCL Nun**

**Merry Christabella is a very religious woman yet dispite what most would think, she never shoves her own beliefs onto another and these traits have earned her the title of SCL Nun.**

**Jack Rocker, SCL Archeologist**

**Dispite being laid back and lazy most of the time, Jack takes his line of work very serouilsly and is the only thing he puts effort into doing on purpose.**

**Ruka Maeda, SCL Astronomer**

**With her love of the stars and intellegince, Maeda hopes that one day she will be rembered as the greatest Astronomer ever.**

"Hello Merry and Jack" Mason stated "The names Mason, SCL Athlete"

"Nazo Puzuru, SCL Puzzle Solver" Puzuru stated after Mason.

"Yula..Green..SCL Bellydancer" stated Yula follwed by Ryusaki stating.

"Shiro Ryusaki...SCL reader and my dog, Shinsuke" and hearing his name, Shinsuke.

"So who are thos two that you guys where with?" Mason asked, pointing to the two people left in the group, both women.

"Oh thats Kururu Okita" Merry repleid, pointing one of the women, slim and around Merry's age with slightly pale skin and very messy brown hair with a large braid held by a orange ribbon. Her eyes were two differnt colors, the left was blue and the rigth green. She wore knee length lab coat with blue t-shirt and baggy brown pants underneath along with black flip flops.

"She says thats she's the SCL Hacker, the other woman is Kasumi Michi" Jack stated, pointing to the other woman. She too seemed to be the ago of Merry with long light brown hair that had thin blonde highlights. Some of her hair covered her left eye but is was still visable and blue like the right one. She was tan like Jack and a bit flatchested. She was wearing black sweatpants with a blue tank-top under a gray jacket and she had on blue and black sneakers along with a pearl necklace. "So calls herself the SCL Stunt Devil"

**Kururu Okita, SCL Hacker**

**Skilled with computers at since age 5 and the theive of the parents who abandonded her's bank account at age 9, it was clear that Okita would become a world reknowned hacker.**

**Kasumi Michi, SCL Stunt Devil**

**Not afraid to speak her mind and even less afraid of danger, Michi makes a perfect Stunt Devil and it showed even as a child.**

After Merry and Jack finished talking, Puzuru decided to slip away and see the woman he bumped into before. Quickly reaching her side, Puzuru stated "Uh...sorry...for you know...running into you before" and after saying that, the woman turned towards Puzuru with a slight frown on her face.

"Listen..its ok..I'm just not fond of...stangers" the woman stated, her eyes looking away.

"Well then...lets not be strangers...my name is Nazo Puzuru. SCL Puzzle Solver" Puzuru stated as he held out his hand.

"Oh..uh..I'm Erika Kanagawa, SCL Sharpshooter" the woman stated, grabbing Puzuru's hand and shaking, a slight smile forming on her face.

**Erika Kanagawa, SCL Sharpshooter**

**Raised by her dad in the mountains, Erika learned she was a natural shot when her father took her to a gun range. Now she is the winner of most contest in which shooting is invloved.**

** "**So did..you wake up in a car too?" Puzuru asked, thinking maybe he should of asked Yula and the others that too.

"No.. I woke up on porch swing" Erika replied just as a group of peole walked from behind a building. Among them was Kitae, Fujimoto, Miles, Hanamori, Riku and Tae-Hui. With them were four others, two guys and two girls. One of the guys looked to be in his late twenties and little shorter than Hanamori, with a slight muscle tone and fair skin. He had short sandy blonde hair that was spiked a bit and his eyes were a ruby color. He was wearing black short sleeve shirt with ruby spirals on the chest and dark blue jeans with black shoes.

The second man was in his early twenties and was the same hieght as Hanamori with dark skin and coal balck eyes that matched his long black hair that was slicked back. He was slim and lean with a black suit and trousers on along with a white button up under the suit, a black tie and white shoes.

The first woman was definetly older than most of the others, likely her late thirties. She was around Hanamori's hieght but she was rather thin and looked like she could blow away in a slight breeze. She was rather pale, contrasting her long black hair that reached her thighs and her sharp green eyes. The woman was wearing a white sundress with black floral designs around the bottom and a black trench coat over it along with white sunhat that had a black ribbon and black sandals.

The seond woman also ooked to be in her late twenties or early thrities with red eyes and curly black hair that stuck out wildy, like a chatracter in a horror movie almost. She was wearing a white shirt and magenta overalls, matching the cap on her head with two cartoon characters on it.

As timed passed, Puzuru learned that the first man was Ryuu Kurami, SCL Music Artist and the second man was Nathan Greyson, SCL Doctor while the first woman was Yua Ryoto, SCL Doll Maker and the second was Torenko Kureji, SCL Locomotive Engineer.

**Ryuu Kerami, SCL Music Artist**

**Despite being rather shy, Kerami is known to be a excellent singer, able to change the tone and pitch of his voice. Its noted that his personality becomes opposite of his normal one at night.**

**Nathan Greyson, SCL Doctor**

**Nathan, dispite his cold appearance, is a very kind man, helping heal and work on the homeless and those without medica insurance. With his son suffering a unknown illness, Nathan hopes to find a cure in Japan.**

**Yua Ryoto, SCL Doll Maker**

**Ryoto is known to be motherly yet strict and a expert doll maker, making dools super realistic or super outradious, nothing is out of reach with her.**

**Torenko Kureji, SCL Locomotive Engineer**

**Dispitye her impatience and rude additude, Kureji is great at her job, a master as some would say. She also has a odd fondness for the cartoon "Beavis and Butthead".**

It had been ten minutes since the last group arrived and by then, everyone had introuced themselves, except the Butcher who kept her name a secret. As Puzuru was chatting with Merry, a voice suddenly broke out.

"TeSTING teSTING, is this thing on? Golly I hope so or this would be emmarassing" stated the vooice which seemed to coime from the town hall. "Okay this announcement was to tell you all to get to the town hall but I see your all here, so that means I can introduce myself" and with that a podium suddenly rose up from the ground infront of the town hall, and on that podium was a large bee plushy, or thats what everyone thought until the bee stood up.

"GREESTING CITIZENS, I'M MONOBEE BUZZ BUZZ!"

**Yep...Monobee...a bee...anysho.. THANKS EVERYONE WHO SENT AN OC, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH -hugs everyone- ANYSHOEEEEEEEE I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPTER.**


	5. Chapter 0: Meet the Folks Part 4

**Chapter 0: Meet the Folks part 4**

* * *

A bee, that was what had just yelled at everyone, a bee, or well a plush animal version of a bee. The bee was rather odd looking with the left half of its head being black and the right white. The left half had stripes on its body going black to white while the right did the opposite. The bee's face was also meesed up, the black side had a toothy frown while the white had a black grin and one beady eye, opposed to the blacks red, sad looking eye.

"YES YOU HEARD ME MONOBEE AND I'M YOUR MAYOR BUZZ BUZZ" the bee yelled, or well someone yelled and thier voice was projected from the bee as it had no real moth and the one on it seemed to be painted on.

"WHAT! DID THAT BEE JUST TALK..AND MOVE!?" Miles yelled, pointing at Monobee, clearly shocked like almost everyone else.

"YES I DID!" Monobee replied, quickly flying in a circle.

"I'm sorry..but Mayor...that's very unlikely" stated Kitea.

"WELL ITS TRUE..so very, very true" Monobee replied, his voice becoming quieter halfway through the sentence. "Anyways, ..your all probably wondering what your's doing here..well...I guess it's simple...your trapped...buzz...trapped forever infact"

A loud gasp escaped from the group along with several shouts calling Monobee a liar.

"I'm not lying..well maybee a little, your not completely trapped, you do have one way to escape" Monobee stated.

"WELL WHAT IS IT!?" yelled Kitea.

"KILL SOMEONE AND NOT GET CUAGHT!" Monobee yelled, his mood changing once more "YEP KILL ANOTHER RESIDENT AND YOU GET OUT, BUZZ, BUT ONLY IF YOU DON'T GET CAUGHT"

"Your fucking lying" stated Jack, earning him a glare from Monobee.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THAT!, SO I PREPARED A SPECAIL PRESENTATION!" Monobee yelled, just before pulling out a remote with a singular button on it. Monobee pressed the remote and a grinding noise filed the air. Soon the ground began to shake and lines appeared around the feet of Mary and Ruka who quickly moved as the ground rose up to reveal a cage, and inside a man. The man looked rather old, around 60 of 70 with short salt and pepper hair and grey eyes. The man was rather lean looking and he wore a blue suit and pants with black shoes. "MEET THE ORIGANAL MAYOR OF HOPE CITY, MR. FUSHIA"

"HELP, HELP!" Fushia started yelling from the cage as he gripped onto the bars.

"NOBODY CAN HELP YOU!" Monobee yelled before pressing the button on his remote once more "COMMENCING EXECUTION!" and with that the cage rose high into the air, via a metal pole on the bottom. Soon the cage was high above the town, and then a plane, with the color scheme of Monobee, flew right by into the cage, an explosion rattling the ground far below, seconds before twisted bits of metal fell, barely missing the group.

"HOLY SHIT!" Michi yelled as behind her Ryoto puked.

"IS THAT PROOF I'M NOT JOKING, NOW THEN LET ME GET YOUR CITIZEN IDS" Monobee yelled before flying behind the podium and pulling out a box. "IF EVERYONE WOULD PLEASE TKE ONE, AND BY THAT I MEAN TAKE ONE OR MEET THE SAME FATE AS THE EX-MAYOR"

Not wanting to end up like the poor man, everyone rushed towards to box and Monobee handed them all a PDA like device. Once everyone had grabbed one, Monobee threw the box behind him.

"NOW THEN, I'LL EXPLAIN, THE DEVICES YOU HOLD ARE YOUR ELECTOIDS AND YOU MUST KEEP THEM ON YOU, THEY CONTAIN A MAP OF TOWN, BASIC INFO ON FELLOW STUDENTS AND A EMERGENCY CALL BUTTON THAT SUMMONS ME, AND THE TOWN LAWS ALONG WITH ONE MORE FEATURE THAT I WILL REVEAL LATER!" Monobee yelled before flying away.

Puzuru looked at his ElectroID and noticed five icons on the screen, a icon of Monobee's head, a map, his head, a pair of handcuffs and one icon that was blacked out but looked like a mignifying glass. Tapping the handcuff icon, the screen displayed a list with the words "Hope Town Laws" and the list went like this.

RULE 1: Citizens are to live out their lives together exclusively within the town. Indefinitely.

RULE 2: The period from 10 P.M. to 7 A.M. is designated 'Night Time'. Be aware that certain buildings are off-limits during this time. Entering any off-limit area at this time will result in punishment.

RULE 3: Sleep is permitted only in apartment rooms. Deliberate use of any other building will be treated as loitering and will result in punishment.

RULE 4: You may investigate Hope Town freely. To this end, no particular limitations have been placed on your actions.

RULE 5: Violence against the mayor, Monobee, is forbidden. Furthermore, destruction of surveillance cameras is also prohibited. Doing either will result in punishment.

RULE 6: The villain who kills one of his companions will be allowed to leave provided his crime is not betrayed to other students.

RULE 7: Additional rules may be appended to the list if deemed necessary.

Coming upon rule 5, Puzuru looked around and spot that secerity cameras where mounted on every building, something he somehow missed before. Clicking the map icon next, the screen changed to a picture of a blacked out hexagon with pink borders, but in the middle was a somewhat smaller white rectangle, also with pink borders. Clicking the white rectangle, Puzuru foudn it was a map of the area of town he was in, locating the diner, store, several houses and sother buildings lus town hall and the apartments.

Once he was done looking at the map, Puzuru shoved the ElectroID in his pocket and looked up to notice everyone had left, except Yula. Puzuru walked over to Yula and asked if she would like to follow him to the apartments to witch Yula quickly agreeded to do.

Soon arrving at the apartments, Puzuru and Yula found the door wide open so they headed inside, quickly finding themselfs in a hallway with five doors in it. The first door was directly across from the front door and two signs stood on the wall next to it. One sign showed a picture of stairs and pointed to the door, the second had four names on it, Yula Green, Erika Kanagawa, Kamiko Kitea, Shin Riku and Diasuke Hanamori.

"Hmm, I guess this means you have a room on this floor" Puzuru stated, looking at Yula.

"yeah... I guess so..I'm gonna go check it out" Yula replied before walking away. As Yula walked off, Puzuru procceded up the stairs, stopping on each floor to see who recided on each. The second floor was for Tanaka Fujimoto, Miles Lancelor, Mason Coleman and Shiro Ryusaki. The third floor was for Kim Tae-Hui, Jack Rocker, Merry Christabella and Ruka Maeda. The fourth floor was for Kururu Okita, Kasumi Michi, Yua Ryoto and Ryuu Kurami. Soon Puzuru came to the fifth and final floor and he looked to see who was on it. The floor was for himself, Torenko Kureji, Nathan Greyson and a forth person whose name was unreadable to to wear and tear, but Puzuru guessed it belonged to the Butcher as she was the only one left without a room.

Letting out a sigh, Puzuru walked over to his room, marked by a pixelated picture of his head and attempted to open the door, only to find it locked.

"What..how do I get in if it's locked" Puzuru thought aloud, not expecting an answer.

"With a key" stated Monobee who appeared beside Puzuru, slightly starling him "I forgot to hand out everyone's room key and I managed to get everyone but you, so here is your key" Monobee then held out one of his...hands and in it was a key which Puzuru took and unlocked hims door with. Turning to thank Monobee, Puzuru found him gone.

* * *

**AND THE FIRST PART IS FINALLY OVER YAY! -confetti falls from the sky-...anyways sorry for the delay, I was working on my other story **

**DANGAN RONPA X: Inmates of Despair which you should check out and reveiw...**

**ANYWAYS...with this part over, it's time to choose who you want for the first freetime event. The two characters with the most selections will be chosen. SO REVIEW! -ROLLS OUT-**


End file.
